The present invention relates to a heteropoly acid. The heteropoly acids shown in the following Tables 1 and 2 (See "Kagaku no Ryoiki", 29, 12, P.853 (1975)) are well known. However, no compounds containing carbon as hetero atom have been known as yet.
TABLE 1 __________________________________________________________________________ Elements (X) which constitute heteromolybdic acids and their formulae Ratio of the element to Mo Hetero atom Formula of heteropoly __________________________________________________________________________ acid 1:12 Series A: N.sup.5+ (?), P.sup.5+, As.sup.5+, Si.sup.4+, Ge.sup.4+, Sn.sup.4+ (?), Ti.sup.4+, Zr.sup.4+ [X.sup.n+ Mo.sub.12 O.sub.40 ].sup.-(8-n) Series B: Ce.sup.4+, Th.sup.4+, Sn.sup.4+ (?) [X.sup.n+ Mo.sub.12 O.sub.42 ].sup.-(12-n) 4:12 As.sup.5+ [H.sub.4 As.sub.4 Mo.sub.12 O.sub.52 ].sup.-4 1:11 P.sup.5+, As.sup.5+, Ge.sup.4+ [X.sup.n+ Mo.sub.11 O.sub.39 ].sup.-(12-n) 2:5 S.sup.4+, P.sup.5+ [X.sub.2 Mo.sub.5 O.sub.23 ].sup.-6 9 1:10 P.sup.5+, As.sup.5+, Pt.sup.4+ (?) [X.sup.n+ Mo.sub.10 O.sub.x ].sup.- (2x-60-n) 1:9 Mn.sup.4+, Ni.sup.4+ [X.sup.n+ Mo.sub.9 O.sub.32 ].sup.-(10-n) 1:6 Series A: Te.sup.6+, I.sup.7+ [X.sup.n+ Mo.sub.6 O.sub.24 ].sup.-(12-n) Series B: Co.sup.3+, Al.sup.3+, Cr.sup.3+, Fe.sup.3+, Rh.sup.3+, Ga.sup.3+, Ni.sup.2+ [X.sup.n+ Mo.sub.6 O.sub.24 H.sub.6 ].sup.-(6-n) 2:13 P.sup.5+, As.sup.5+ [X .sub.2.sup.n+ Mo.sub.18 O.sub.62 ].sup.-(16-2n) 2:17 P.sup.5+, As.sup.5+ [X .sub.2.sup.n+ Mo.sub.17 O.sub.x ].sup.-(2x-102-2n) 1 m:6 m Co.sup.2+, Mn.sup.2+, Cu.sup.2+, Se.sup.4+, P.sup.3+, As.sup.3+, P.sup.5+ [X.sup.n+ Mo.sub.6 O.sub.x ] .sub.m.sup.-m(2x-36-n) __________________________________________________________________________
TABLE 2 ______________________________________ Elements (X) constituting heteropoly acids together with tungsten and their formulae Ratio of the Formula of element to W Hetero atom heteropoly acid ______________________________________ 1:12 P.sup.5+, As.sup.5+, Si.sup.4+, Ti.sup.4+, [X.sup.n+ W.sub.12 O.sub.40 ].sup.-(8-n) Co.sup.3+, Fe.sup.3+, Al.sup.3+, Cr.sup.3+, Te.sup.4+, B.sup.3+ 1:11 Si.sup.4+, Pt.sup.4+ [X.sup.n+ W.sub.11 O.sub.x ].sup.-(2x-66-n) 1:9 Be.sup.2+ [X.sup.2+ W.sub.9 O.sub.31 ].sup.-6 1:6 Series A: Te.sup.6+, I.sup.7+ [X.sup.n+ W.sub.6 O.sub.24 ].sup.-(12-n) Series B: Ni.sup.2+, Ga.sup.3+ [X.sup.n+ W.sub.6 O.sub.24 H.sub.6 ].sup.-(6-n) 2:18 P.sup.5+, As.sup.5+ [X .sub.2.sup.n+ W.sub.18 O.sub. 62 ].sup.-(12-n) 2:17 P.sup.5+, As.sup.5+ [X .sub.2.sup.n+ W.sub.17 O.sub.x ].sup.-(2x-102- 2n) 1 m:6 m As.sup.3+, P.sup.3+ [X.sup.n+ W.sub.6 O.sub.x ] .sub.m.sup.-m(2x-38-n ) ______________________________________